


《我依然》97

by HyukeeeHae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukeeeHae/pseuds/HyukeeeHae
Summary: 🚗在最后非常少也比较隐晦但还是被屏蔽了……





	《我依然》97

part.97  
“赫宰，妈妈是不是生气了？”  
李东海坐在旁边小心翼翼的观察着李赫宰的脸色。他昨天一晚上都没有回来，自己从结束行程之后就在家坐立不安的等他，也不敢给他打电话问情况。只是到后来看时间越来越晚，就还是忍不住给他发了短信问他情况怎么样。  
他过了很久才回，只是说晚上不回来了，到时候明天在登机口碰面。  
李东海并不是一个悲观的人，但关于这件事情看他此刻的态度，他不得不往坏的方面想。尤其是现在飞机都要起飞了，李赫宰还是一言不发的，从见面到现在一直如此。  
“她没有生气，不要多想。”李赫宰语气淡淡的回他，脸上的表情也让人琢磨不透。  
“那…”  
“先不要问了，听话。”  
李东海被打断了话心里更加失落，看样子真的是失败了呢…对方不让他问了他也不敢再继续下去，只能乖乖的坐直身体，脸上挂着显而易见的难过。  
李赫宰这时才用余光偷偷瞥他现在的样子，发现是自己意料之中的反应便偷偷弯起嘴角。其实虽然结果不算很成功，但也一定没李东海想象中的那么失败。一时半会儿让妈妈接受，真的不是一件简单而符合常规的事。但自己比较庆幸的是，妈妈的反应并没有那么过激，虽说也绝非不是理解。  
“赫宰啊…你怎么可以喜欢东海？他是男人啊，你也是男人啊。”  
妈妈昨晚如往常一般用温柔的语气问他，只是李赫宰捕捉到了妈妈刻意隐藏住的失望和痛心。  
“妈妈，我知道，我也知道我自己在做什么。可是我喜欢他真的无关性别，东海真的很好。”  
妈妈听到这短短的几句话沉默了，或者说，她也无力去反驳和回应。她太了解自己儿子的性格了，这种眼神，这种语气，对于这件事情是一定不会动摇了。就如当初留在军队跟自己商量那般不可逆转的坚定。  
过了很久，李赫宰蹲在地上的双膝都发麻了，还是坚持着看着妈妈的眼睛感觉她的情绪，双手也搭在她的腿上。而妈妈终究还是忍住了想要大声质问的冲动，低头对上蹲在地上的儿子愧疚又期待的双眸。  
“让妈妈冷静一下吧。”  
回想着昨天晚上妈妈的反应，李赫宰刚刚建立好的情绪又再次低落。其实真的内疚，很内疚。但又能怎么办，他不可能放弃东海，放弃他们的感情。他已经为了李东海走到了退役这一步，剩下的每一步无论有多艰难他也不会望而生畏。  
李赫宰少有的在飞行过程中全程无言，也不跟旁边的小孩像平常一样打闹聊天，就只是安静的坐在靠窗的位置，透过厚重的小窗眯眼对着视野尽头那抹刺眼的阳光。  
想来，东海下周要过生日了呢。  
……  
李东海站在巡演的场馆内的舞台上彩排，李赫宰就在观众席面对舞台正中央的位置坐着，仔细研究观察他的舞步。  
现在彩排的这首歌是《I Wanna Love You》，是李赫宰一直都很喜欢的一首歌，因为这首歌的歌词全都是他想对李东海说的话。  
比如，“I can’t live without you。”  
这首歌的编舞他也很喜欢，他已经默默观察两场了。加上东海，舞台上一共三个人，其中伴舞是一男一女，男伴舞跟李东海还有一段双人舞。  
是的，李赫宰打算学习那个男伴舞的舞步，等下周名古屋生日场演唱会时顶替男伴舞上台，给他一个惊喜。  
他站在黑暗的角落里，用手机录下第二次彩排这首歌时的舞步。彩排结束后，他立刻跑到后台找这两位伴舞并拉到无人的地方。首先用韩语试探性的向他们打了个招呼，他知道李东海在日本的巡演御用伴舞大部分都是日本人。  
令人高兴的是，这两位伴舞是韩国人，从李东海出道第四年开始就加入他的伴舞团队一起合作，而且跟李东海本人的关系也很好。  
李赫宰给他们说出了自己计划已久的想法，两个人皆面色迷茫的听着。这么多场演唱会下来，他们也能看得出来李赫宰跟李东海的关系很亲近，日本几乎所有巡演李赫宰基本都跟着李东海一起过来了，私下互动也是很亲密的。但对于他这个提议还是觉得有些冒险。  
“赫宰哥，这个舞蹈需要一定的功底，看着很简单其实跳起来有一定的难度的，对腰部胯部力度都有很高的要求，你有学过舞蹈吗？东海哥不喜欢演唱会上有失误，他会难过很久。”男伴舞有点担心，这样贸然的让李赫宰顶替自己上场，也有些过于草率了。  
“我保证，你只要肯教我我一定一周之内学会，我学过八年舞蹈。如果不是留在了军队，可能我现在也出道了呢，不要小瞧我啊。你知道金俊秀吧？我们两个是一起长大的朋友，从小一起学习舞蹈，所以我的功底跟他不相上下。”  
李赫宰总是有一种认真起来让人不得不相信他的能力，男伴舞虽然一开始将信将疑但最终还是答应了他的提议。  
“如果赫宰哥下周演唱会之前跳的不是很熟悉，我…”  
“你放心。”李赫宰走上前拍拍他的肩膀，“为了给他一个惊喜，我一定可以学会的。你东海哥过生日，你不想给他一个惊喜吗？”  
男伴舞像是受了蛊惑般的下意识点点头，但心里不禁嘀咕，为什么你去伴舞就是给东海哥的生日惊喜呢…本来也是演员，完全可以光明正大的作为嘉宾在演唱会上表演嘛。  
在李东海的这两场演唱会的演出和彩排中，李赫宰没有像往常一样在后台等着他，在他中场下台换衣时在一旁看着他换衣服，时不时的偷偷亲吻他鼓励他。而是站在很少人能注意到的二层嘉宾席位，当他开始表演《I Wanna Love You》时认真的看着男伴舞的舞步，并尽量跟着做。  
“你这两天怎么没在后台等我？”  
结束了第二天的演唱会，李东海坐在宾馆的床上质问着收拾行李却似乎好像还在想些什么的男人。  
李赫宰听到问话便从回想舞步的场景中回过神，说出自己早就想好的应对答案，“想在观众席上感受一下气氛。”  
“切~”李东海自动开启了傲娇模式，跳下床从背后搂住他的脖子抱紧，“从哪个角度看，我都是最帅的。”  
李赫宰最受用他只在自己面前表现出的小虚荣和骄傲，回头亲了一下他的嘴唇，“东海当然是最帅的。”  
李东海受到夸赞满意的露出一字笑，歪头想了一下，然后故意在他耳边不怀好意的吹风挑拨，“因为，东海是你的。”几乎在这同时就感受到了李赫宰瞬间的僵硬和变得沉重的呼吸，他看目的顺利达成就准备松手跑，结果被人一把拽住了手腕。   
“撩了就想跑？”  
危险的使劲把人拽过来固定在怀里，伸出舌尖来回描画他耳朵的轮廓，故意将炽热的呼吸倾洒在他的耳朵里，感受到他的紧绷后一把将人抱起放在床上，自己倾身而上，快速的把人剥光后按住他两只不安分的手臂，眼神里都是占有与侵犯，上下扫视着他的身体，像巡视自己范围内的领土一般，满意的看着他的身体因自己的视线变得粉红。  
“现在就让你付出代价。”  
李东海躺在床上承受着来自身上人发狠的撞击，想要张嘴求饶却被李赫宰低头吻住，舒服又难耐的呻吟都被堵在了喉咙里。  
“赫…”  
好不容易李赫宰的吻从嘴唇撤回，终于可以发出声音，结果下一秒就转移到了胸口上，被细细的吮吸啃咬。李东海受不了这种感觉，微微的躲开后撤，却被李赫宰猛的拉回来，腰部重新使力，惩罚般的更加狠厉的撞击。  
躺在床上的人因为这动作口中的呻吟瞬间变调，夹杂着哭腔恼羞成怒的捶打他的胸口，然而在李赫宰看来那根本就是在撒娇的力道，更是被刺激的心头一热，胯下控制不住的更加用力索取。  
李东海生无可恋仰头承受着，泪水都被身上的人有技巧的动作刺激的越发汹涌，不停的顺着眼角流下来。  
李东海发誓这辈子都不会再撩他一回了。真是个经不起撩拨没有情调的男人！


End file.
